


Flaming Flowers That Brightly Blaze

by Synka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Flower Shop Owner Newt Scamander, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 食花維生之人葛雷夫/花店店長紐特，AU，one-shot。給鞘繼的小心意。





	Flaming Flowers That Brightly Blaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvonne_tsugu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonne_tsugu/gifts).



> * 食花維生之人葛雷夫 x 花店店長紐特。  
> * AU, one-shot。給鞘繼的小心意。
> 
> * Title is from Vincent by Don McLean.

  
　　在波西瓦的腦海裡，有一個發病之前與之後。在發病之前，他的生活是貧乏卻有秩序的，或者反過來說，因有秩序所以貧乏。在那些生活裡，都是他分不出的千篇一律。他有個穩定卻耗神的工作，有個總是排得太緊的生活計劃；如今他確實已經不記得自己為何總是如此忙碌，也不記得那些忙碌究竟是為了追求何謂。之前的世界是個過於精巧的素描畫，黑白又繁複的結構，波西瓦難以再細數。  
　　但他的確記得有關他的陽台，有盆栽種不知名花朵的小瓷盆。那大概是個曾經的禮物，他不再清楚了，他只清楚自己每日都修剪它、整理它。波西瓦擁有一種非比尋常的學習力，不消幾日他便能將花朵培養得清新妍麗。直至此時，他仍然不知曉那些花的名諱何謂。關於這件事情，之前的他或許也並不是那麼的上心。為何對於花草興趣缺缺，他卻仍然堅持不懈地養著它們，這也是之前的他答不上來的問題。  
　　一日豔陽高照，一陣怪異的衝動波瀾了波西瓦秩序的生活。為小瓷盆澆水時，他迫切地想要嘗嘗那些花的味道，那是種無端的異常。他甚至不能確定那叢花是否有毒性，然而那接近原始的衝動迷惑著他引以為傲的理性腦袋。霎時，波西瓦是在水中身不由己的布袋蓮，這副身軀甚至不聽他左右。  
　　他吃了那些花。這是一種鬼迷心竅，他想這麼告訴自己，接連幾天卻證明他的錯誤。  
　　一周後，當波西瓦看著客廳一地的節慶特惠花束包裝紙，裹著一把又一把無主的莖葉，他知道，事情非常不對勁。他同時也得知了自己不懈地培育那盆無名花草的緣由。

　　最初，之後的世界猶如一團初學者的油畫作品。那些油份顏料般的生活型態，在之後的世界裡亂無章法地被塗抹在各處，成為看不清本質的色塊；像是他的精神、他的時間、他的意義。波西瓦辭去那份貧乏的工作，卻不因此覺得生活變好了、選擇權變多了，甚至不覺得過得更自由。這次困住他的牢籠並非貧乏的生活，而是一些本該芬芳又令人喜愛的植物。他拙劣的油畫作品就這樣伴隨著自己，磕磕絆絆地過了好長一段時間，他換過一種又一種的顏料，卻不見作品本身結構的昇華。波西瓦幾乎要放棄掙扎，幾乎要被動地接受這身不由己的事實。

　　除了發病之前與之後的世界，波西瓦的腦海裡還有另一個分界點：遇見紐特之前與之後的世界。  
　　那年輕人能輕而易舉地把枯枝變成燦花、把哭臉破涕為笑臉、把事情由壞轉好。和紐特有關的事情，沒什麼是惡劣到好不起來的；他比童話裡的神仙教母更加奇妙，只不過他不把南瓜變成坐轎，他只將植物由奄奄一息照料成風華絕代。直到很久的以後，波西瓦才明白，紐特不把事情由壞轉好；只因對他而言，所有壞事都是好事來臨的前兆，擔憂是第二次的受罪。  
　　紐特曾靦腆地笑笑，手上還抱著一盆山茶花。凡事都有一體兩面，紐特盯著懷裡揣著的花盆解釋著，山茶花凋謝時會連同花萼整朵落地，這「斷頭花」為從前的日本武士所忌憚；但是它同時也被英美的書籍詮釋為崇拜、完美、感激與高尚。紐特鞋跟一轉，拾起了地板上的花灑。他的微笑是一種超然的哲思，波西瓦願用一生來破譯其中的真意。

　　於是後來，之後的世界成了一幅渲染柔和的水彩畫。水溶性的色彩彼此交疊如波西瓦逐漸緩和的生活、日漸穩定的心境、漸進能依循的生命軌跡。沒什麼能輕易改變的，但波西瓦的確不再惡夢著、迷惘著、徬徨著，他不再是那個無主的布袋蓮。有時候他光臨這家花店，不做什麼就看著紐特來回忙碌。剛開始年輕人的侷促與困窘，也會像那些水溶性色彩一樣，漸漸融進時間的長河。很多時候，波西瓦並不想預知未來，只因為現在已經足夠好了。  
　　紐特自然有一天會得知波西瓦的秘密，波西瓦也從未試圖隱瞞。並不是因為波西瓦自信於紐特的接受，而是他清楚若是他想共享紐特的生活，隱瞞對於進展無益。這是一場賭注，可以稱得上是豪賭，波西瓦只能下注。  
　　最終命運仁慈了他一回，紐特帶著困惑、驚奇與一個過於好奇的心，接受了這個波西瓦曾花多年才聽天由命的事實。或者說，命運本身就是仁慈的，當它使波西瓦與紐特相識的那一回，它便展現出它仁慈的可能。波西瓦想感謝所有無名的畫作與花卉，以及所有不具名的神祇。這些年來他所食盡的鮮花，都不足以體現內心的繽紛色彩，那是一種洶湧的情感、絢麗的波瀾。自此之後，波西瓦的七情六慾：那些鳶尾花般的憂鬱、金蓮花般的愉悅、碧桃花般的愛戀、虞美人般的慾火，全都只屬於一個人。

　　談到植物與花卉，紐特從不藏私，他能用一種凌駕於人的熱忱來議論這件事情；當詢問、聆聽成為一種應允，他能以淵博的知識回報。他似乎註定生於天然裡、活於生態間、終於大地下。紐特全身上下都是花草樹木的具象化。他的虹膜層層疊疊是洋薊的擴展、勿忘花的瑰麗、金盞菊的綴飾；他嚴冬的大衣像幻覺於意識裡的深海玫瑰，他盛夏的襯衫像搖曳於田野的心形海芋。花朵在紐特身旁眷戀得彷若未曾遠去，波西瓦亦如是。  
　　紐特忍俊不禁，說波西瓦的想像力豐富；這句稱讚太過溫和、與嘲諷劃清界線，他就只是覺得自己的情人很可愛。紐特接著說，青色野玫瑰的存在僅是幻覺一場，薔薇屬植物有基因上的缺陷，它們皆缺乏能產生藍色素的因子。他背過身去，整理那簇植有花朵的青苔球，輕快的語調裡仍逗留著笑聲的餘韻。實際上，藍色的花卉很罕見，多半也無法適應花園的生態。紐特為這段對話做了個小結，當波西瓦仍然用色鉛筆勾勒著那朵青花時。波西瓦想，這麼說起來，紐特大抵就是他心底的藍玫瑰、他幻覺般的美麗。  
　　此後，漸漸地，波西瓦開始留心起這些植物的名稱，這些維持自己生命的植物。每一種花名都有一段記憶，其中有一段是屬於北極花的。那是從一本生態書起始，至一個粉蠟筆的微笑結尾。

　　遇見紐特之後的世界逐步找回自我追尋的平衡。波西瓦自從病發後再也沒有穩定過的工作，也在這時候上了軌道。他在一間獨立書店的工作超過半年了，而且可見的未來裡仍然持續著，由於店長皮奎里女士對於他的賞識。皮奎里帶有一種難以捉摸的氣質，波西瓦至今依然這麼認為；儘管對方辯駁著，說難以捉摸的東西應該是那些大量花束。她說自己在波西瓦身上看見某些可貴的特質，她也不在意這位員工是否在午休時間，令人費解地捧著無主的花卉走來走去。於是這事就成了，一種非凡的同伴情誼也藉此建立了。  
　　一日平凡又無來客拜訪的午後，在整理書櫃與陳列新書的過程裡，在被錯覺成搖滾的節奏藍調音樂中，波西瓦讀了那本有關生態的書籍，並得知在1732年的瑞典拉普蘭，林奈發現了這種令他鍾愛的植物，而賦予它北極花的名諱，也使它成為少數以林奈為名的動、植物之一。他是在這樣的因緣際會之下認識了這種花卉，直至下班後、前往花店的路上，波西瓦仍掛念著那群玲瓏小巧的精緻花朵。低垂的花托像太過謙卑的頷首，必須要湊近地瞧才能一窺其中真諦，一窺北極花的美麗。它雪色的花瓣裏側染有桃粉色的紅暈，低調而羞赧的形象反而引人進一步的愛憐和珍惜。這些特徵和外型都再再令波西瓦回憶起愛人的模樣，初識的生疏導致的雙頰泛紅、垂首的眼神閃避，然而更進一步接觸和探尋之後，便能窺見他綺麗又迷人的內心世界。

　　波西瓦又開始繪畫了，這也是與紐特相識後又平衡起來的一件事。他曾經無所適從、不知所措，一度近乎放棄創作，那些混亂的生活和無解的疾患令他枯竭了所剩的靈感，他曾經不再碰那些美術用品了。促使他重新拾起畫筆的是紐特的眼睛，他永遠也尋不著足夠的畫材去勾勒出那流轉的神韻。那雙眼是始終未解的謎題、繚亂無常的風韻，卻攜著永恆不變的情感。那雙眼是一對永生花，屬於波西瓦的永生花。  
　　到了花店後，他找了個不打擾紐特作業的僻靜位置坐了下來，在雙膝上攤開畫本。波西瓦憑藉著腦海裡的意象，用著粉蠟筆綴著北極花的模樣。他幾乎沒有意識到自己用上了多少時間在刻畫那朵朵的異國花卉，唯有當滿懷矢車菊的紐特湊近他耳後吻了一下，波西瓦才驚覺已經到了打烊時段。他側過頭，收獲了一個在嘴唇上的親吻和一句對於畫作的讚美。紐特的稱讚永遠如同他的笑容一樣，是真摯誠心的。他讚美著那群北極花的栩栩如生，並提及了自己過去親眼見過這些可愛植物的經過，又為它們深受全球暖化之苦的命運嘆息。紐特極其專注地陳述著，直到最後才察覺情人始終怔怔地凝視著自己的臉龐。年輕人接著的輕笑看似無足輕重，實則包含著只有波西瓦能破譯的深遠含意；那些流轉、那些波動，全是名為愛的漣漪。紐特說，你出神了，是見到了什麼特別鍾情的東西嗎？儘管他的心底自有解答。無論是眼波流轉，抑或是明知故問的謎題，所有的解答都是唯一的愛。  
　　花團錦簇的矢車菊緊挨著紐特的臉龐，波西瓦出神的思緒飄忽著，那確實是像北極花一般可愛的雀斑，它們的存在全是令波西瓦留戀的愛之行跡。他想用手指或是雙唇沿著那些行跡走向永恆。正當波西瓦幾乎要給紐特深深一吻之際，對方輕巧地撤退了，順手拾起一枝靛色的粉蠟筆，在空白的畫紙上迤邐出美麗的行跡和一枚淘氣的笑臉，署名則小小地在底部被留下。紐特背向已經拉下的鐵門，門外也早已擺上休息的告示木牌。他說，我在樓上等著你。之後就留下波西瓦一人，捧著那束矢車菊離開了。波西瓦盯著紙上那被寫得生動活潑的學名，他想，或許這便是1732年那場邂逅的真意，這就是林奈當時不可自拔地愛上北極花的感受。而打從一開始，自己的想望就連同慾望一同被愛人摸清了。餘下都是隨之起舞的調情罷了。

　　好吧。波西瓦的微笑也在雙唇之間勾勒了，他起身，依照自己的步伐去追尋愛人的行跡。好吧，我親愛的北極花。

 

  
For lovely Saya.  
Jun 14, 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> * 山茶花（Camellia japonica）  
> * 金蓮花（Tropaeolum majus, Nasturtium）：又名旱金蓮。  
> * 鳶尾花（Iris hermodactyloides）、鳶尾屬（Iris）  
> * 虞美人（Papaver rhoeas）  
> * 洋薊（Cynara scolymus）：carciofo（義大利語），又名菜薊、朝鮮薊。  
> * 勿忘花（Myosotis sylvatica）、勿忘草屬（Myosotis）  
> * 金盞花（Calendula officinalis）：又名金盞菊。  
> * 拉普蘭（Lappland）：位於瑞典北部，諾爾蘭的一個舊省。  
> * 林奈（Carl Linnaeus, 1707－1778）：卡爾‧馮‧林奈，瑞典植物學家、動物學家和醫生。他奠定了現代生物學命名法二名法的基礎，是現代生物分類學之父。  
> * 北極花（Linnaea borealis）：為忍冬科北極花屬的植物。生長於海拔750米至2,300米的地區，一般生於樹幹、針葉林下以及長滿苔蘚的岩石上，目前尚未由人工引種栽培。  
> * 矢車菊（Centaurea cyanus）：又名藍芙蓉、車輪花、矢車草。
> 
> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)


End file.
